SHOGUN WARRIOR THE RETURN PART 2
by Carl l Jones
Summary: CHAPTER 2


2

KRAKEN

This is chapter two of twenty

Ilongo was busy with his studies off the coast of South America. He is there studding the migration habits of the whales in the area. When his wife Judith comes running out side.

"Ilongo come quick there is something on the T.V. you need to see." She tells him

Ilongo sets down his equipment and steeps it to the small building just off the pier they used for there lab work.

"Look" Judith said pointing to the T.V. screen.

On the screen was an emergency news feed coming directly from the U.S.A. It showed a seen just out side of New York harbor. The picture showed a giant robot warrior standing just out side the city battling a giant robotic bird.

"It cant be, it just cant be" Ilongo exclaimed

"Ilongo, could that be another of those Shogun Warrior robots?" Judith asked

"The design is right, but the Followers are all dead. They were the ones who created the Shoguns in the first place." Ilongo said unable to take his eyes from the screen

"Ilongo if by some chance these Followers Of Light survived is there some way you might contact them?" Judith asked

"There might be, and right now it's the only way I can think of." he said as he got onto the computer.

In New York Richard Carson was having some rather big problems of his own.

The ROC flew in front of him circling, then stopped in mid air pointed both wings in his direction then rockets shot from the tips of the feathers striking Mazinga square in the chest. The blast knocked him backward in to the water.

"Richard you must recover quickly, try using Mazinga's belt rocket" a Follower instructed him

Richard then hit the controls, and an oval shaped rocket shot from Mazinga belt. The rocket then split, into three smaller rockets hitting the giant bird knocking it backwards.

Ilongo Savage was busy sitting at the computer searching for any reference to The Followers of Light

"But Ilongo, how can you be sure that if these creatures are products of the Followers, and that they will be monitoring internet." Judith asked

"I don't, but the Followers were hundreds of years ahead of us. So now with the formation of the World Wide Web it would be the one place, they could go to if they were looking for anyone of anything. S if I were them I'd be looking for anytime anyone referenced them there." He told his wife

While back at the sanctuary.

"Dr. Tanbrua we seem to have found something, it appears someone has just made a reference to us on the World Wide Web." The technician informs there leader

"Tap into there reference immediately and see if you can set up a link" Dr, Tanbrua orders.

Soon Ilongo is no longer in control of his computer.

"What is going on?" Judith ask as the screen changes

"Unless I miss my guess, that's the Followers doing this." He tells her

Soon the screen turns to the face of Dr, Tanbrua. "Hello Mr. Savage we've been expecting your call"

"Dr. Tanbrua," Ilongo said with a heavy breath. "I don't know how it's you, but I just saw the news feed from New York is there anything I can do to help?"

"Indeed, stand by for transport" the doctor tells him

Ilongo stands up out of the chair he is sitting. "When ever your ready" he informs the doctor

"Oh no you don't Ilongo Savage." Judith says with a loud voice. "We're married now and where you go, I go." As she walks over and stands beside him

"Fin then both of you prepare for transport." Dr. Tanbrua instructs them and soon both are engulfed in a shimmering beam of light.

Richard Carson is just barely holding his own against the creature called ROC

"Guys I'm starting to run out of ideas here." He says in a worried tone. "tell me you've got something that will stop this thing?"

"We are working on several scenarios now but we've got nothing conclusive as of right now Mr. Carson the doctor informs him

"Wait Raydeen had an attack mode, I use to call it my triple assault, it was his shield arrow and screamer hawk, does Mazinga have any thing close to that?" he ask

"The Mazinga robot can be locked to perform a triple attack using his three mane weapons. His ax, belt missile, and his Gatling gun, I'll try to talk you thru the process.

Some ware off the coast of China a Chinese Attack Sub is tracking something in the water

"How long until they it is in range?" the captain ask

"Thirty seconds sir" a crew member calls out

"Get ready, Fire torpedo, NOW" he shouts

"Direct hit sir" the crew member screams

Suddenly the radar operator turns in his seat sir the object it has turned has turned toward us, sir" and is heading strait at us" he tells his commander

"Reload forward tubes" the commander calls out

"There's no time" the crew member screams

The sub is hit then larches sideways

"It's got us sir" the crew member sreams

Screams come from every were a water starts rushing in thru cracks in the hull

"May day, may day, we are under attack, repeat we are under attack"

Ilongo and Judith appear on the transport platform

"Wow I never thought I'd see this place again" Ilongo says stepping down

"Please Mr. Savage we don't have time to waist. We must get you familiar with the Shogun you will be driving." A Follower tells him

Richard soon has the controls locked the for Mazinga's triple assault. He then hits the execute button.

In response to Richards command Mazinga throws the battle ax, launches the tri missile from his belt, and fires his left Gatling gun simultaneously

One after another, the weapons hit there mark stunning the ROC small pieces fall from it and hit the water.

The creature sits motionlessly for several minutes then takes to the sky and begins flying away

"I'll peruse ROC back to its base" informs the doctor

"No Richard Carson return to the sanctuary. Mazinga has almost depleted his batteries. Let it go we can find the creature again sometime in the future" Dr, Tanbrua tells him

Ilongo at that time is being shown his new Shogun

"Behold Ilongo Savage, Dragun Prime"

"Dragun has been chosen for you because like Mazinga was to Raydeen, so Dragun is to Dangard the controls are almost the same as well as the weapons" he's informed

"Richard Carson is on his way back here with Mazinga he will need a complete recharge. But Dragun Prime is ready to go" as if on response the wall com beeps

"Yes what is it" the Follower ask "We just received word a giant creature has attacked the coast of China" the voice says

"Ilongo you must go, Mazinga is in no shape for another fight so soon" she tells him

"Ok honey you wait here," he tell Judith "the Followers will look after you" he then runs toward the awaiting shimmer tub.

Soon Ilongo and Dragun Prime reach the coast of China.

Ilongo sees a giant squid like creature attacking the coast

"Sanctuary I see it, it's a KRAKEN and it's attacking the coast line ok Dragun it's just you and me now big guy lets show them our stuff.

To be continued


End file.
